


All the Way or No Way

by fantasyofescape



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, These boys are just in love, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyofescape/pseuds/fantasyofescape
Summary: Robbe took a bitter swig of his drink as he watched Sander, his Sander, flirt with another guy, laughing and probably whispering corny pick up lines into his ear.Okay, so technically Sander wasn’t his.OR - Robbe and Sander have been hooking up for the past couple months and Sander is insistent on keeping things casual. Robbe is tired of of his mixed signals so he finally does something about it.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels - Relationship, Moyo Makadi - Relationship, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	All the Way or No Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first post and I’ve been wanting to write some stuff for Sander and Robbe and I finally got around to finishing one! The POVS kind of switch back and forth between Robbe and Sander but it’s easy to follow. Enjoy!

Lights flashed bright neon colors as the sea of dancing bodies moved to the deep drop of the bass, so fierce that the walls were practically vibrating. Robbe was standing in one of the corners of the sketchy club, lukewarm beer in his hand, his friends surrounding him with red solo cups and empty shot glasses. Jens was yelling something at him due to how loud it was in the atmosphere, his drunken ass slurring every other word about this girl he’d been eyeing all night. Robbe was only half listening due to his attention being solemnly focused on the gorgeous platinum blonde on the other side of the room, decked out in his classic black graphic tee, leather jacket and doc martins. Robbe took a bitter swig of his drink as he watched Sander, _his_ Sander, flirt with another guy, laughing and probably whispering corny pick up lines into his ear.

Okay, so technically Sander wasn’t _his_.

The blonde had made it clear a few weeks ago that even though they had been hooking up for the past two months, he wanted things to remain strictly casual between them. Robbe had tried to subtlety throw it into conversation one afternoon spent tangled up in Sander’s sheets in his small studio apartment, blissed out from two rounds of mind-blowing sex, but Sander has learned how to read Robbe’s body language like a book by this point. He knew that the brunette was asking if they had the potential to make things exclusive, but ever since he had finally managed to pry himself out of a toxic relationship with his ex Britt of half a year, he was convinced that maybe he had been the reason things ended so horribly between them. So he told Robbe he wasn’t looking for anything serious right now, which of course he wasn’t going to hold against him. Robbe has only recently come out and wanted to have a chance to explore his sexuality. At least that’s what he told Sander when they decided to just continue being friends with benefits.

“Do you want another drink? I’m heading over to the bar,” Jens’s voice brought Robbe back from his thoughts, gesturing to the bottle he had been clutching for the past hour.

“Nah I’m good. I still haven’t finished this one.”

“Are you okay? You seem really distracted.”

Robbe let out a deep breath, “Yeah, no worries. Just tired I guess.”

Jens looked at him suspiciously, not sure if he should pry or just let it be for now. He knew that exams had been taking a toll on Robbe’s sleep schedule, not to mention everything that has been going on with Sander. Ever since Robbe had admitted that him and the blonde had been sleeping together for the past couple months, Jens had been very alert about checking in on Robbe and making sure he was taking care of himself. He understood why it was easy to get lost in Sander’s appearance, with the edgy, sexy bad boy persona he put on and his smooth personality being icing on the cake, but Robbe was one of the best people he knew with the biggest heart and the last thing he needed to see was his best friend’s heart getting broken.

“Okay well I’m gonna go get another beer, I’ll be right back,” Robbe only nodded as he disappeared into the crowd. 

The brunette took that chance to sneak another peek at Sander who was still across the room, flirting with that same guy. He was pretty good looking, Robbe will give him that. He was about the same height as Sander with jet black hair and tan skin. Of course it was hard to make out most of his features with the shifty lighting, but clearly he was attractive enough for the blonde to take interest in him. After watching Sander lean in and whisper something in the guy’s ear, his hand resting on his shoulder, Robbe decided that he was nowhere near drunk enough to be witnessing this. If he was going to watch the man of his dreams flirt with someone else, he needed to put more alcohol into his system. Thankfully the universe was on his side as someone walked over in his direction with a tray of Jell-O shots. He grabbed two and quickly downed them both with little hesitation. Hopefully the contents of those shots would kick in soon as he made his way into the crowd of dancing bodies, close enough that he was within view of Sander to see him. The blonde already knew that he was there because not only had Robbe told him he and the boys were going to the club tonight earlier, but he had come to greet them as soon as he had arrived. 

Once Robbe had picked a spot, he hesitantly started moving to the deep beat blasting through the speakers. He had been to many clubs and parties before, but he usually stuck to hanging out in the corner with a drink and his friends. The only times he actually danced were when he went with the girls and they always forced him to dance with them. That and if any unwanted hands tried hitting on them, Robbe was their automatic decoy boyfriend, which the brunette was more than happy to be for his friends. 

Although now that the effects of the alcohol were starting to kick in, Robbe felt himself able to loosen up a bit more, letting his hips sway to the music and it actually made it look like he had rhythm. Glancing over at where Sander was, Robbe didn’t expect to make instant eye contact with the blonde. He had been expecting Sander’s attention to still be on the dark haired boy he’d been standing with all night, but instead their eyes locked briefly, an expression on Sander’s face that Robbe couldn’t quite distinguish. He didn’t get the chance before being pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of hands being placed on his hips. Letting out a surprised yelp that was thankfully covered by the loud music, Robbe spun around to see a guy who looked only a little bit older than him, definitely a bit taller, with dark hair that was dyed blue at the tips.

“Sorry handsome, didn’t mean to startle you. I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance?”

Robbe couldn’t help but let out a startled laugh. He didn’t actually expect anyone to come up and dance with him, he had just hoped him being alone would be enough to maybe get Sander’s attention. But this way might make him jealous and right now Robbe was feeling petty enough to take that risk.

He looked up at this boy, having to crane his neck a little more than he would with Sander and smiled in what he hoped was flirtatious.

“I’d love to dance,” the brunette placed his hands on the other guy’s chest, not entirely sure where he was allowed to touch, as he placed his hands back on Robbe’s hips, pulling him a little closer to his toned body. Slowly Robbe felt himself start to relax a bit as the guy gave him a smile, his hands slowly inching their way lower as if to test the waters. Robbe met his gaze and nodded, giving him permission as he felt the boy’s hands land on his ass, giving it a little squeeze before focusing back on the music.

After a few moments the guy suddenly spun Robbe around so that his back was pressed against the guy’s chest. This allowed Robbe to shoot another glance at Sander, whose eyes were now blazing with heat, but more in an angry way than a sultry way. His jaw was clenched as the guy he was still with continued to talk to him, but the blonde was paying no attention anymore, his focus now completely on Robbe. The brunette felt his heart pounding as he continued to move to the beat, finally feeling relaxed and having fun. He was about to look back over at Sander but then he felt the hands on his waist briefly disappear before another pair replaced them and turned him back around to suddenly be facing the blonde he had been eying all night, now right in front of him, their faces only one breath away.

“Sander? Where the hell did you come from?” Robbe felt Sander’s hands tighten on his waist as if he’s afraid that Robbe will reject his touch. Like he could ever not want Sander’s touch, he had been craving it all night.

“Let’s not talk right now, just dance with me, please,” Sander pleaded as Robbe was once again turned around so his back was now pressed tightly against Sander’s chest, hands placed on his hips. 

Just like him and the other guy, Robbe started a rhythm with his body, moving in perfect sync with Sander as they slowly fell into their own little world, no longer caring about the people around them. Sander leaned in and placed his lips on Robbe’s neck, leaving a kiss every time he moved to a different spot. Robbe had to prevent himself from moaning right there as his arm lifted behind him and around Sander’s neck, letting him know to keep going. The hand that was still at his waist slowly trailed towards his lower abdomen, going slightly under Robbe’s shirt and lightly grazing the skin. As much as Robbe wanted this to keep going forever, he was done playing this game with him. Even though Sander was the one who wanted things to be casual between them, he always got protective whenever anyone tried to hit on Robbe. Normally the brunette secretly loved it and found it incredibly attractive, but he wasn’t going to keep getting pushed and pulled by someone who’s not ready to commit. He deserved better than that.

“Come with me,” the blonde’s voice spoke lowly into Robbe’s ear, grabbing his arm and weaving him through the crowd, keeping his grip close so that he could shield Robbe from anyone who looks at him wrong.

Robbe let out a huff as Sander pulled him into one of the single user bathrooms, and as soon as the door was closed and locked, he pushed Robbe up against it, pressing their bodies together and effectively trapping him. Putting his hands back on Robbe’s hips where they belonged, he immediately dove into a kiss. As much as Robbe wanted to push him away and force them to talk, he was powerless over the effect the platinum blonde had on him. He wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck and let their lips slide together. The passion between them was strong, neither of them could try denying it. Just like Robbe, all Sander has been able to think about tonight is having the brunette in his arms, touching him, kissing him senseless. But he had just told Robbe the other day that it was probably best if they kept things simple between them, and he was trying his best to stick to his word. They had such a great friendship going, and they always had the most amazing sex. Why complicate that? However, watching Robbe tonight dance with another guy, having someone’s hands on Robbe’s body that weren’t his, it made him realize how much deeper his feelings ran for the smaller boy. He was completely gone for him.

“Mm, Sander wait,” Robbe’s lips detached from his as his hands slid to his chest, pushing him back a little. Since he was still against the door, he had to turn his head when Sander tried to chase his lips again. The blonde let out a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.

“What’s wrong?”

Robbe let out a humorless laugh as he glanced around the bathroom they had stumbled in. For as sketchy as the club was, the bathrooms were actually pretty well maintained. “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

“Doing what?”

“Telling me you don’t want us to be exclusive, flirt with other people, and then get mad when I do it. If you don’t want to be my boyfriend that’s fine, but you don’t get to be jealous when I talk to other guys.” 

“C’mon Robbe, I’m only trying to protect you. Someone’s gotta look out for you,” Robbe furrowed his brows as he watched the older boy, looking for a sign to indicate that he might be joking. 

Nope, he knew Sander well enough by now to know when he was being completely serious. He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Well maybe I should go back out there and find that guy I’d been dancing with. I bet he thinks I can take care of myself.”

Robbe tried turning the handle to open the door but was only able to open it a crack before Sander’s hand came up by his head and pushed it shut again. Robbe met the blonde’s eyes with a glare as Sander used his height and the arm above Robbe’s head to lean against the door and tower over him, once again trapping him. 

“Move,” the brunette said, not only pissed but unfortunately still very much turned on. When they first started hooking up, somehow they ended up in a conversation about their kinks and what got them going. It happened to work out really well because Sander enjoyed being the more dominant one, taking control in bed and manhandling Robbe around, whereas Robbe learned how much he loved being submissive when the first time Sander really took charge during sex, pinning him down on the bed and whispering dirty talk in his ear, made him come so hard it was the best orgasm of his life. So of course Sander would use this opportunity to his advantage.

“Fuck no. We’re not done here.”

“What else is there to talk about? I’m tired of this Sander. Every time you and I get together, I’m right back to where I started, hoping you’ll want to be more than just friends with benefits. And every time I’m the one who ends up getting my heart broken.”

Sander let out a deep breath as both of his hands cupped Robbe’s face, leaning their foreheads together and nuzzling their noses, “It hurts me too baby, watching all these guys hit on you, touch you. I thought I wanted to keep things casual because I was scared of being in a committed relationship again, since my last one ended so bad. I figured a no strings attached situation would be better for both of us, but now that I’m seeing the possibility of you being with someone else, I hate it.”

Robbe met Sander’s eyes, the blonde being completely sincere in his confession, “So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I would like us to try being the whole exclusive thing,” he smiled sheepishly as his gaze shifted down to Robbe’s lips. The most beautiful smile swept over the brunette’s features, never expecting that he’d hear those words come out of Sander’s mouth.

“You mean you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asked softly, afraid that if Sander heard that word out loud, he’d change his mind.

“I do. And as my first act as the boyfriend...” Sander took Robbe by the hips, bringing him over to the sink on the other wall, turned him around so they were both facing the mirror above the sink, and bent him over. Robbe gasped as soon as he realized what Sander was going to do. Before he could say anything, the blonde’s voice was suddenly right by his ear as he whispered in a sultry voice, “I’m going to fuck you so hard right here in this bathroom, you’ll forget all about the guy you were dancing with.”

Robbe let out a deep groan at the thought, his heart pounding in his chest. “Sander we can’t. Someone’s gonna need to use the bathroom at some point, plus I didn’t bring anything.”

“Relax cutie. There’s another bathroom here somewhere that people can use, and...” Robbe felt him reach into his pocket, only to pull out a small packet of lube. Placing it on the counter, he reached back into the same pocket and held up what Robbe immediately recognized as a condom between his index and middle finger, “....I did come prepared,” He winked as he placed it with the lube.

“You brought a condom and lube? Someone’s a little overconfident that they were gonna get laid tonight.”

“Well I knew you were gonna be here so I wanted to be prepared just in case,” Robbe rolled his eyes but smiled as Sander quickly pulled down both of their jeans and opened the lube packet. He let out a gasp as he suddenly felt Sander’s fingers insert into him. Usually if they were in bed, Sander would be more thorough with his prepping, really using his tongue to tear Robbe apart. Unfortunately they were limited on time so they’d just have to make do. 

“If this hadn’t gone the way you had planned between us, would you have found someone else? Like maybe that guy who you’d been talking to all night?” As much as Robbe just wanted to let things happen, let himself soak in the pleasure of Sander opening him up, he couldn’t help but feel that ounce of pain bawling at him knowing that Sander might’ve found someone else to hook up with.

“I knew from the moment I saw you tonight Robbe, that there was no way I’d be able to hook up with anyone tonight unless it was you. You’ve ruined me for anyone else baby,” And with that said, Sander grabbed the condom, tearing the packet open with his teeth for his other hand was still on Robbe’s back, gently keeping him bent over, and only let go to insert it onto his length. A few moments later the brunette gasped as he felt Sander slowly push his cock in, wincing at the slight burn but quickly turned into pleasure. He allowed Robbe to get used to the feeling before sinking all the way in. The sound that Robbe let out was fucking music to Sander’s ears as he slowly pulled back out, only this time to slam back in, hitting that weak spot just right. Robbe let out a loud moan as his hands gripped the edge of the sink to keep himself steady as Sander’s hands dig into his hips.

“Fuck Sander,” all the brunette could feel were sparks of pleasure shooting through his body as Sander starting picking up the pace of thrusting into him, their heavy breathing and Robbe’s legs rattling the cabinets under the sink the only sounds being heard. That, and the groans of pleasure coming from Robbe’s mouth that increased the harder Sander fucked into him.

“Be mine Robbe, please. I need you to be mine,” the blonde pleaded shakily as he continued his fast pace rhythm. Robbe let out a stuttered laugh as Sander continuously began hitting his prostate just right. 

“I’m already yours. Right from the first moment I met you, I was yours,” Sander groaned at that, his hands strong and possessive on the smaller boy. He couldn’t believe there was ever a time that he thought he was okay with this boy seeing other people. That he thought he wanted to keep his options open when the most beautiful man in the world was currently moaning his name.

“Sander...wanna see you...” Robbe mumbled, his sentences slowly losing their coherence as he could start to feel himself reaching his climax. Expecting Sander to turn him around and maybe continuing fucking him against a wall, he felt the blonde’s fingers twist through his curly strands and let out a gasp as Sander unexpectedly yanked his hair back so he was forced to meet Sander’s gaze in the mirror. Hair pulling was another kink Robbe had briefly mentioned to Sander, something he had slowly come across one night when the boys had had a particularly rough round of sex, Sander practically growling in his ear how hot Robbe looked in a new pair of jeans he and Jana had picked out on their shopping trip earlier that day. Robbe had not at all been expecting that reaction out of Sander as he had pinned his wrists to the bed, throwing the brunette’s legs over his shoulders to fuck him nice and deep, and then proceed to switch it to doggy style quickly after, pulling roughly at his hair so that he could whisper filthy things into his ear as they both chased their orgasims soon after.

Now the brunette found himself trying hard not to come right then and there now that he could watch Sander as he continued to fuck him, his hair half flopping on his forehead, half sticking with sweat, a hungry look in his eyes as their gazes met. Sander bit his lip as his thrusts sped up, and Robbe knew he was also close. A few more deep thrusts, pleasure shooting through every part of Robbe’s body, the boys both let out deep groans as Sander reached his orgasim, gripping Robbe’s hair for purchase, the brunette following shortly after. The only thing that could be heard for a solid two minutes was their breathing, slowly coming down from their highs. Robbe released his tight grip on the counter that he’d been using for leverage, slowly pulling his pants back up and turning around to see Sander doing the same. The blonde snorted as his gaze shifted to Robbe’s head.

“You might wanna find a comb, you have total sex hair,” Robbe huffed, raking a few fingers through his curly strands. “You’re the one who was pulling my hair out,” Sander let out a laugh, moving over to the sink to wash his hands.

“I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago,” Robbe rolled his eyed as Sander dried his hands then turned to face him, wrapping his arms around Robbe’s waist, Robbe’s hands coming up to rest on his chest.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now huh?” The brunette teased, a sparkle in his eye. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, the man he’d been crushing on for months, so long only being able to have him sexually, finally reciprocating his feelings. Sander shrugged, a smile growing on his face.

“Sure, whatever you wanna call it.”

Robbe immediately shook his head, not satisfied with that answer. He wanted no more confusion or mixed signals between them. If him and Sander were going to do this, he needed to be sure this is what he wanted.

“No Sander. I’m done playing these games and questioning everything between us. If we’re going to do this, I need to hear you say it, and mean it. All the way, or no way.”

Sander let out a deep breath, his eyes connecting with the brunette’s, pulling him right against his body, “I meant it earlier Robbe. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine. I’m one hundred percent ready to commit. Will you be my boyfriend?”

The blonde had only wished he had figured out his feelings earlier if it meant seeing the beautiful smile that appeared on Robbe’s face. He’d do anything to see that smile, to be the one to cause that smile. Quickly nodding his head, Robbe placed a hand on the back of Sander’s neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, though slightly less intense than when they first entered the bathroom, because that had been charged on desperation, jealousy, and pure want. 

“Yes, of course I do,” Robbe whispered against his lips as their lips locked once again, than a couple more pecks until they both were laughing and had to pull away because their teeth kept clashing together.

“We should probably get out of here. Though this place now reeks of sex...” Robbe said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around for something to try and cover the smell, though he wasn’t sure what. Maybe some cleaning spray? Sander shook his head, waving his hand as he went over and unlocked the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it slightly ajar. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m sure people fuck in here all the time. We have more important matters to take care of anyways.”

“And what would that be?” Robbe asked, a teasing smile on his face as he followed Sander out of the bathroom and back into the hallway that connected back into the club.

“We’re gonna have our first dance as boyfriends, and if you grind on me long enough, I’m sure we’ll be able to leave and have round two back at my place,” The blonde winked as he grabbed Robbe’s hand and pulled him back out onto the dance floor, the brunette’s laugh, his _boyfriend’s_ laugh, lighting up the room, and his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys liked it, let me know if you’d like me to keep posting more! Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
